1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in enbalming machine flow control and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an embalming machine flow control apparatus having a valve assembly interposed between an embalming machine and an injection needle, with the position of the valve being controlled in response to control signals produced by a valve control unit disposed proximate to a working area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide embalming machines with manually actuatable volume and pressure control valves, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,945, issued to Sawyer, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,146, issued to Markarian et al. In addition, remotely actuatable motor valves are well known, as can be seen in U.S. Pat Nos. 1,832,809, issued to Hudson; 1,898,242, issued to Chandler; 3,248,080, issued to Plasko; 3,257,094, issued to Vischer Jr.; and 3,387,784, issued to Brenchley. It has also been proposed to provide such remotely actuatable motor valves with means for indicating the condition of the valve element, as can be seen in U.S. Pat Nos. 2,347,523, issued to Suksdorf; 2,451,989, issued to Smith; and 2,560,897, issued to Schmohl. However, it has not been proposed to interpose a motor valve between an embalming machine and an injection needle, a motor valve having an indicating apparatus providing an output indication of the position of the valve in conjunction with a valve control unit located proximate to a working area, such as the foot control units shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 497,144, issued to Teal and 3,598,947, issued to Osborn.